Comfort
by 0 Nightwing Forever 0
Summary: When Zatanna feels like there is no one there that lost someone like she has. When Nightwing wants to tell her - so bad, but doesn't know if he should. When they find each other. Set after 'Misplaced' but with sorta different characters and ages! R&R!


**Hello my beauties! This is just something that I've wanted to do for a while, and I figured there's no time like the present! So, lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE SMEXYNESS OF NIGHTWING.**

**P.S. - I'm thinking about this at the end of "Misplaced", but the team (including Zatanna) have known each other waaaay longer. AND I switched Robin to Nightwing because of age differences.**

**P.P.S. - I'm changing the ages, but I'll only mention Zee and Wing because they're the only two characters in the fic...**

**Nightwing - 18**

**Zatanna - 18 + a month or so older than Robin**

* * *

Nightwing paused at the doorway. Looking at Zatanna now, all he wanted to do was run to her, wrap his arms around her, make her feel safe. _Loved._

God, he knew how she felt. More than anyone, he _knew._

But no, he couldn't. _Wouldn't_. It could jeopardize his identity. If he stayed, he wouldn't be able to hold back his secrets.

So - with one last heartbreaking glance at the lonely girl - the Boy Wonder followed his teammates out of her room.

* * *

He got about halfway down the hallway before he changed his mind.

_Screw it, Batman. I can't just leave her to cry. She needs_ _me_. We need _each other_.

Making sure his friends were out of hearing range - not that they would hear him anyway, he was a _Bat_ - Nightwing spun on his heel, his motives already forming in his mind. What should he do? How can he expect to just make her feel better?

And then it clicked, as he stopped in front of her door again. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her that he father was not - _is_ not the only person that loves her more than life itself.

Nightwing reached up as if to knock on her door, then decided against it. If he asked to come in, she may not let him.

So instead, he opened it and entered.

The sound of crying made its way to the Boy Wonder's ears before he had even stepped all the way passed the door. Closing it silently behind him, Nightwing carefully made his way to where she was.

Zatanna was sitting in her new bed, her head in her hands. Even from a few yards away, he could still see the tears fall from her cheeks and splatter onto the cold granite floor beneath her.

But it didn't matter, because then he was walking to her and kneeling down on the ground before her, removing her hands from her face, holding them both in his own between them. And she was looking up at him, her eyes wide and tinted red from crying.

"N-nightwing?" Her voice was shaky. He didn't reply, and gently let go of her hands before gathering her into his arms, holding her as close to him as he could. She was startled for a moment, but then she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

And she was sobbing. Sobbing so hard, Nightwing couldn't keep his own tears from escaping from his azure eyes and tracking their way from behind his sunglasses and down his cheeks. His hand moved in slow, comforting circles on her back as he whispered into her ear.

"Shh, Zatanna. I'm here. I'm here."

If it was even possible, she managed to pull the boy closer, effectively cutting off his air supply.

In response, Nightwing picked her up and climbed onto her bed, sitting with his back to the wall and Zatanna on his lap.

He kissed her hair, and her breath hitched, but she didn't pull away.

"I-'m s-sorry, Ni-nightw-wing."

The boy shook his head in earnest, putting his hands on her cheeks and lifting her face to his. "Don't apologize, Zatanna. Please."

But then her tears stopped falling, and Nightwing couldn't find a way to tear his eyes away from her own. As if in a trance, the Boy Wonder leaned in and pressed his lips to the visible tears on her face, kissing them away.

Zatanna's eyes fluttered to a close, and suddenly she was able to breath deeper.

Nightwing's lips worked their way from her cheek bone to her jaw, and when he suckled the skin there lightly he could feel her shudder against him. His kisses trailed from there to her neck, and the soft skin of his lips were just brushing against it, making the girl in his arms sigh.

And suddenly his lips found their way back up her skin, and without a second thought, he finally - _finally -_ let them settle on hers.

She gasped lightly, and he attempted to pull away, but her hands had ventured to his thick raven hair and she pushed his head forward again, captured his lips in hers and wrapping the other arm around his neck.

Nightwing wanted to die, it felt so good. But not yet. No, right now, he didn't want this moment to end. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Neither was moving the other's, and it was perfect. He loved it. He loved her.

He knew it was true when his tongue traced the outline of her lip, and she let out a breathy moan before opening her mouth to give him room for exploration.

He knew it was true when her soft tongue danced with his. When she retreated, only to take his bottom lip between her teeth, and he just _had_ to let out that growl in the back of his throat that made her shiver.

He knew it was true when her small, delicate fingers buried deeper into his scalp, lightly tugging at his hair. His own were at her hips, his nails digging lightly into the skin there. Not that she minded.

And he _definitely _knew it was true when he spoke the words aloud.

Pulling back slightly, the Boy Wonder took her face in his hands. Their lips were a mere inch apart.

"I love you."

It came out as a whisper, but she no trouble hearing it. Reaching out, Zatanna let her fingers trace the outer edge of his dark glasses. He didn't make any move to stop her, so she took it as a sign of acceptance. But when she pulled them off, she couldn't have been less prepared.

Under his sunglasses were the most beautiful eyes the girl had ever seen. They were blue, sure, but when she was so close she could see so much more. Not only were they the most gorgeous shade of cobalt, but they also had an undertone of what could only be identified as silver, a combination of something rather extraordinary.

And before she could stop herself - even if she had wanted to - she replied.

"I love you too. God, Nightwing, I love you too."

The light that flared up in his beautiful eyes was amazing. Why would someone ever want to cover them up?

"Richard," he said, beaming. "My name is Richard Grayson. My parents were Mary and John Grayson. We lived in a trailer, at the circus. The Flying Graysons, that was us. Oh Zatanna, you should have seen it. You've never met such loving people in your life. They were everything to me. When they died, I didn't know what to think. I know how upset you are about your dad. But God, Zatanna, you're not alone."

And suddenly the secretive Boy Wonder was telling her everything. As his story went on, she could see how his eyes grew sad. She loved that she could see what he was feeling.

But when the tears began to stream down his face, she felt her own well up hotly at her eyes.

And they cried together; talked with each other about they're deepest secrets.

"There's something I want you to know, Zee," the Boy Wonder said, wiping the stray tears from his face. He looked deep into her eyes and Zatanna got the feeling that he could see right into her soul.

"I'm afraid of _falling_."

Four words. Four words was all it took to shatter what was left of Zatanna's poor heart.

She leaned in closer, and took the boy's face in her hands. He hesitated to look her in the eye, but she made sure he did before she said:

"I'm falling right now."

His eyes narrowed in confusion, only to widen in realization as she went on.

"I'm falling in _love_, Richard. With _you_. Not Nightwing."

And words were forgotten because he had pressed they're lips together again, pouring out all of his sorrow into it. The kiss was more heated than the last, and Zatanna found herself getting as close to Nightwing - _Richard - _as she could get, pushing him securely against the wall.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Richard decidedly won when he switched their positions.

Zatanna was suddenly pressed against her wall, the boy's body against hers. And it felt amazing. Richard's tongue was working magic (which she decided was a good description as to her position) against her own in ways she couldn't even describe. _When had he learned to kiss like that?_ She couldn't bring herself to care.

His hands settled at her waist, and her own were tangled in his hair, lightly tugging every once in a while. Did she mention how much she loved his hair? It was black like hers, but was impossibly darker and lacked the shine hers possessed, when instead it had a charcoal look to it. His was insanely thick, and she couldn't think of how many times she'd wanted to run her fingers through it.

It was little details that she found so endearing of the Boy Wonder.

_Her _Boy Wonder.

.

Richard couldn't say he regretted telling Zatanna everything. He was _so_ glad he did, actually. To get all of that off your chest... its a relief.

He pulled away, catching his breath and letting her do the same before ducking back in.

This time, his kiss was softer, just brushing his lips against hers. She leaned in closer to reclaim his lips, need radiating off her body in waves. Instead, he let his lips slide to her jaw, working his way down her neck.

She let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He let her head rest in the palm of his hand, keeping it near the crook of his neck as he worked his mouth on her skin.

He loved the little gasps that she would make when he sucked on the skin of her neck lightly. He loved the way her hands would pull on his hair to the point of pain when he let his tongue slip out and glide over her skin,

He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. He pulled back, breathing heavier than after fighting the Joker. She did the same, struggling to catch her breath. Richard leaned his head back to settle against the wall, closing his eyes and forcing himself to steady his breathing.

He almost succeeded when he felt soft lips pressing to the underside of his jaw.

He gasped and jerked lightly, overcome with emotion as Zatanna trailed her tongue down his own neck, suckling a spot right next to his ear that made him let out a fierce growl.

Reluctantly, he pulled the girl back, taking her by surprise.

"Richard? Wha-did I do something wrong?"

The boy shook his head in earnest, regaining his ability to speak.

"God no, Zatanna. Jesus, that was amazing - _felt_ amazing." He chuckled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. After all they had done, _that_ was what made her blush?

"I just - its just that I... I don't want to go to far, Zatanna."

"Oh," was her reply.

Nightwing sighed, taking her head in his hands as he allowed himself one last kiss. His lips pressed against hers so naturally it made Zatanna want to cry - _again._

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"You should sleep."

She closed her eyes. "Stay with me?"

He laid her down on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"I never left."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! As always - if you love me, you'll leave a review! Leave ideas! You guys rule!**

**-N.F.**


End file.
